The Will
by Favorite Daughter Of Hades
Summary: Nobody was there when Mr. Master's took his last breath. No one was there to hold his hand while he died. No one was there to hear his final words. When Vlad Masters dies all people are talking about is the Will. Who is on it? Will love form? And if yes, for whom? One-Shot! CHARACTER DEATH!


**Me: A One-Shot! YEAH! This took me forever to write! Wow it is almost midnight!**

**Evil Me: I can't believe you did this!**

**Me: I know! Anywho I do NOT own-**

**Evil Me: Danny Phantom! I do own the plot and The Braddle tho! **

It was a cold morning for the end of April. Some, if they looked close enough, could see little crystals of white. In this morning Vlad Masters was home sick in bed. All was quite throughout the mansion. Every once in awhile a brutal cough could be heard from Mayor Masters bedroom. No body was there when the silent coughing stopped. Nobody was there when Mr. Master's took his last breath. No one was there to hold his hand while he died. No one was there to hear his final words. And nobody will ever hear the devilish words of Vlad Masters ever again. Or will they?

The Next Day...

Everyone was in chaos at the Fenton household. Nobody knew what was going on. Jazz Fenton was trying to find her parents. While Mr. Fenton was downstairs tinkering with a new ghost weapon. Very loudly I might add. Mrs. Fenton on the other hand was trying to cook bacon, unsuccessfully. Danny Fenton was trying to concentrate and do his homework. _Again._ Nobody noticed the silent ringing of the Fenton house phone. Everyone except Jazz. The young genius picked up the phone. A calm businessmen was on the other end.

"Hello, is there a Mrs. and Mr. Fenton home?" Came the calm voice.

"They are busy right now may I take a message?" Now she was worried.

"Yes. They are suppose to plan the funeral for Vlad Masters. He died yesterday in his home. May he rest in peace." The phone dropped from her hand. There was a crack and the whole house went silent. Then there was running.

"Jazz what is wrong?" the concerned voice of her mother asked.

"It's V-vlad he is... Dead." The room was silent once again. Nobody notice the blue eyed boy whose jaw was touching the ground.

1 week later...

For the past week everyone in Amity Park was obsessing over the will. Vlad Masters had no children, No wife, and no living family. He was alone. The gossip was enormous. All that was said about the Will was that it was some unknown teenager. That made the gossip spread like wild fire. Some people had narrowed it down to 4 possibilities. Of course the possibilities were some of the richest kids in Amity park. The list included of Dash Baxter, Paulina Schanz, Star Satellite, and Sam Manson. All of whom families were business close with Mayor Masters. Of course those were just guesses. No one really knew the name on the slip. When the day came for the church service, most of Amity was at Amity Christian Church, everyone was still gossiping. The open casket held a very pale faced Vlad. People said words. Others cried. Except one. Danny Fenton sat in the corner staring at the ground. He stayed like that until a goth in all black and a teck-geek in a suit walked up to him.

"Dude, you OK?" The teck-geek asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe one of my worst enemies is gone. Who even knows what happens to a halfa when they die anyways? I mean, he was the first halfa ever in existence. For all we know he could be in oblivion!" The boy put his head down. If he would have looked up you would have seen the small tear starting to form.

"Danny. Think of it this way. Dan will never be able to happen now. Sure one of your enemies is dead but that doesn't mean anything. He may be in the ghost zone enjoying his afterlife for all we know. Come on they are going to bring the casket to the Hearst soon." And with that the trio got up unaware of the invisible pair of eyes watching their every move.

Danny went up to the casket. They already put down the front so it was covering his face. Dash, Kwan, Mr. Baxter, Mr. Cho, and Mr. Fenton were already there. He joined the crowed when Dash spotted him.

"Hey Fenturd what are you doing here? I thought only REAL men were to carry the casket." Before he could respond his dad scolded him. Soon music played and everyone stood up. Each of the men grabbed a handle and hoisted it up. Surprisingly for Danny the box wasn't that heavy. Well of course when you have ghost strength nothing is heavy. They carried the casket to the Hearst where they slid him in. Everyone went to their own cars. They followed them until they reached the cemetery. Once there the same six guys carried the casket to the spot. There the priest said a few words and everyone put a flower down. People said a few words. Other then that no one spoke. Even the loud obnoxious Jack Fenton didn't say anything. Jazz Fenton felt something on her cheek. She put her hand to her face and whipped it. Inside her hand was water? She looked up at the sky and saw no cloud in sight. All that she thought was 'That was weird'. The priest stood up.

"Anybody staying for the revealing of the Will shall meet us at The Braddle." That is when the commotion started.

Danny's POV 1 hour later...

We all headed out of the Fenton assault vehicle. Once we were inside we saw half of Amity already in there. We quickly found our seats and sat down. I noticed Sam was there sitting with her parents. Tucker was, well where was Tucker? I looked around only to spot him at the sweets bar. The priest cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"If you please will be quiet I would like to read the will." His hand trembled over the seal. He slowly opened the seal and the paper slipped out. A few people held in their breath while he opened the paper.

"If you are reading this then I must be dead. I have no family so you all must be worried about who is going to get my millions. I have many friends some old some young. But the one that stood out to me the most was a person that was like a son to me. My heir to my estate and money is no other then Daniel Fenton. He shall have no trusties and shall get all of my possessions after this is read. Yours truly Vlad Masters." All eyes turned to me. No one dared to say a word. Then Dash spoke up.

"How can Fentenia be the heir?" All eyes turned to Dash. Then the speaker started to talk.

"That is Mayor Masters' wishes." Now the eyes were on me. I excused myself and headed to the bathroom. Once there I turned on the water and splashed my face. My mind was running a mile a minute when I heard it.

"Well, Well nice to see you again Daniel." I turned around to be face-to face with Vlad Plasmius. He has changed there are white streaks in his black hair horns and he doesn't look so _evil._

"Vlad, why did you leave me the heir?" I looked into his red eyes when I noticed they were pink? What has happened to the Plasmius I knew?

"I left you my heir cus you are like a son to me. Before I leave I want you to live your life to the fullest. Fall in love. Do something with it. Have a family. Have the life I never had. Just don't get you head over your heels, little badger." He put his hand on my shoulder and looked in my eyes.

"Go live your life to the fullest. Go tell the Manson girl you love her! Go tell her before you lose her. I don't want you to end up like me. You have a bright future Daniel, use it." With that he started walking and then disappeared. I took his advice and ran out the door. I saw Sam talking to her mother. Pamela was speaking.

"Samantha you should really date that Fenton boy! He seems like a nice kid." Sam stared at her horrified.

"First of all Mom you never liked Danny and second MY NAME IS SAM!" I walked to her and pulled her aside.

"Danny where are we going?" I stared into her beautiful purple eyes.

"Somewhere secretive." I replied. We walked around until we found a balcony on the second floor.

"Sam I have something I need to tell you." I turned to her as the sun set.

"What is it Danny?" There was concern in her voice.

"It is better if I show you." I grabbed her chin and brang her into a kiss. I turned back and wispered in her ear. 'I love you' I stared back into her eyes and I heard something I thought I would never hear.

"I love you too Danny" And with that we kissed again. Suddenly I heard a click and turned around. Staring right at us was Tucker holding a camera. He grinned and ran off with me yelling behind him.

No ones POV...

"Nobody noticed the invisible figure floating above them. "My deed is done" and with that he slowly disappeared.

**Evil Me: This was a LONG one-shot!**

**Me: IKR! I have sudden urge for pudding! **

**Evil Me: Don't expect me to give you mine!**

**Me: GIVE ME YOUR PUDDIN! **

**Evil Me: No. :P**


End file.
